Azuma
Folge 103 | BildAnime = | BildBeschreibung2 = | Seiyuu = Hiroshi Shirokuma | Synchronsprecher = }} Azuma ist ein Mitglied der dunklen Gilde Grimoire Heart und gehört den Rengoku no Nanakenzoku an. Azumas Geschichte Kurz nachdem die Magier der Fairy-Tail-Gilde den Angriff der dunklen Gilde Grimoire Heart auf die Insel Tenrō bemerkt haben, auf der die Gilde zur Zeit eine Prüfung ausgewählter Gildenmitglieder abhält, um ihnen des Rang S zu verleihen und Mest Gryder von Charle und Panther Lily als Magier entlarvt wurde, der sich in die Gilde eingeschlichen hat, greift Azuma die Gruppe an und zielt dabei sofort auf Wendy, die von Mest gerettet wird. Kurz darauf zerstört Azuma das Schiff des magischen Hohen Rates, das vor der Insel wartet, sehr zum Schrecken von Mest. Azuma wird daraufhin von Lily angegriffen, der jedoch auch mit Wendys Arms und Barnia nichts gegen seinen Gegner und dessen verlorenen Magie Taiju no Arc ausrichten kann. Als sich Wendy mit Mests Hilfe hinter Azuma positioniert, erledigt der Magier alle Gegner mit seinem Towerburst. Bei seinem weiteren Aufenthalt auf der Insel trifft er im Lager der Fairy-Tail-Gilde auf der Insel auf Mirajane und ihre Schwester Lisanna. Da er sich jedoch nicht genügend gefordert sieht, nimmt er Lisanna gefangen und setzt sie in einer Zeitbombenpflanze fest, die er mit einem Countdown von 180 Sekunden versieht, damit Mirajane ihr volles Potenzial abruft. Er genießt den Kampf mit seiner Gegnerin, die ihn aber abbricht, um Lisanna zu beschützen, indem sie die Wucht der Explosion auf sich nimmt. Anstatt sich nun Lisanna zuzuwenden, wendet sich Azuma ab und geht. Kurz darauf trifft er Rustyrose, der meint dass Azuma ziemlich angeschlagen aussehe. Azuma meint, dass es nur ein Beweis sei, dass er gegen starke Gegner gekämpft hätte. Er klärt den ungläubigen Rustyrose darüber auf, dass die Kraft von Fairy Tail nicht in ihrer magischen Kraft läge, sondern in ihrem Zusammenhalt. Nachdem Rustyrose weitergezogen sind, erblickt er Elsa, die nach Wendy sucht. In dem Glauben, dass er sie erledigt hätte, stachelt er seine Gegnerin an und provoziert sie zum Kampf, bei dem er sich schließlich mit dem heiligen Baum der Insel vereint, der die Magier der Fairy-Tail-Gilde auf der Insel beschützt. Er raubt ihnen ihre Kräfte, bis auf Elsa, die er im Besitz ihrer ganzen Kraft bekämpfen will und mit der er sich um die Wiederherstellung der Kräfte ihrer Kameraden duelliert. Es gelingt Elsa mit ihrem Hishō no Yoroi in Azumas Baumgeflecht hin- und herzuspringen und so viel Geschwindigkeit aufzubauen, dass sie in mit zwei Schwerthieben auf der Brust trifft, doch gelingt es ihm ihren zweiten Angriff mit einem Schild abzuwehren und zum Gegenangriff zu gehen, als er sie an ihren Beinen packt und seinen Towerburst gegen sie richtet. Als Elsa ihre Rüstung, wie zuvor schon gegen Ikagura ablegt und mit ganzer Kraft angreift, gelingt es Azuma erneut, seine Gegnerin mit Baumranken zu fassen und sie mit Terra Kuramāre anzugreifen und so scheinbar zu erledigen. Zu seiner Überraschung steht sie erneut auf, greift erneut an, und es gelingt ihr, seinen Schutz zu durchdringen und seinen rechten Arm zu verwunden. Doch packt er sie ein zweites Mal, so dass er erneut Terra Kuramāre gegen sie richtet. Als seine Gegnerin jedoch ohne weiteren Schaden zu nehmen aus der Explosion auf ihn zuschießt, erkennt Azuma, dass die Stärke der Gilde weder in ihrer individuellen Stärke jedes einzelnen steckt noch in der Summe ihrer Kraft. Mit einem Hieb quer über seinen Oberkörper besiegt Elsa schließlich Azuma. Wie ausgemacht, gibt Azuma die zuvor geraubte Magie wieder den Fairy-Tail-Magiern zurück. Während er mit Elsa spricht, beginnt die Nebenwirkung seines Taiju no Arc Azumas Körper in einen Baum zu verwandeln. Er spricht mit Elsa über Gérard und dass er von Ulltear benutzt wurde, damit der Magische Rat kurzzeitig Grimoire Heart aus den Augen verliert. Er erzählt ihr davon, dass die Gilde hinter Zeref her ist, um den Ursprung aller Magie näher zu kommen. Kurz bevor er ihr Ziel seiner Gegnerin enthüllt, vollzieht sein Körper den letzten Teil der Transformation. Seine Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Azuma beherrscht die Anwendung der verlorenen Magie Taiju no Arc, die es ihm gestattet Baumstrukturen zu erzeugen, seinen Körper mit Bäumen zu vereinen. Weiterhin kann er Explosionen hervorrufen. Azumas Attacken * 3-bungo Daibakuhatsu * Bleve * Burst Claw * Chain Burst * Fumu * Towerburst Azumas Charakterisierung Azuma ist einerseits daran interessiert, gegen starke Gegner anzutreten und sie bis zur Niederlage des einen gegen sie zu kämpfen, andererseits aber nicht daran, sie nach der Niederlage zu töten. Nach dem Sieg verlässt Azuma den Kampfplatz, ohne seinen bewusstlosen Gegnern weiteres anzutun. Auch vermeintlich schwächeren Gegnern in der Umgebung tut er nichts, selbst wenn diese noch bei Bewusstsein sind. Dennoch scheut er sich nicht davor, seine Gegner mit Sticheleien oder anderweitigen Bedrohungen dazu zu bringen, ihn mit all ihrer Kraft und ihrem gesamten Können anzugreifen. Hintergrundinformationen Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mitglied von Grimoire Heart Kategorie:Anwender von verlorener Magie